


y'all remember the spn apple bottom jeans fever dream

by flawlessassholes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessassholes/pseuds/flawlessassholes
Summary: remember those old spn audio posts that were like "i got a GED and a give 'em hell attitude" SHAWTY GOT THOSE APPLE BOTTOM JEANSwell... i dug through my tumblr archive and found them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	y'all remember the spn apple bottom jeans fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is for posterity. i haven't watched SPN since 2013. hope everyone is well, etc.

[ Cas ](https://flawlessassholes.tumblr.com/post/43170899268/holyfrackles-holyfrackles-deactivated2015032)

[ Sam  ](https://flawlessassholes.tumblr.com/post/43170860436/holyfrackles-holyfrackles-deactivated2015032)

[ Dean ](https://flawlessassholes.tumblr.com/post/43170803994/holyfrackles-holyfrackles-deactivated2015032)

[ Gabriel ](https://flawlessassholes.tumblr.com/post/44035773884/caramelfeathers-holyfrackles)

[ Lucifer ](https://flawlessassholes.tumblr.com/post/44035769289/holyfrackles-holyfrackles-deactivated2015032)


End file.
